From DE 10 2008 048 126 A1 a generic exhaust gas turbocharger with a compressor housing and a turbine housing is known, wherein the bearings of a rotor are seated in the turbine housing and in the compressor housing, since these are directly attached to one another, without the bearing housing that is usually arranged between turbine housing and compressor housing. The turbine housing in this case is connected to the turbine housing via a spacer ring, wherein the spacer ring is to serve as bearing ring for a variable turbine geometry at the same time. Radially outside the spacer ring, the turbine housing is also directly connected to the compressor housing, as a result of which heat transfer can occur here.
From DE 200 09 004 U1 a further exhaust gas turbocharger with a gas turbine connected to the exhaust side of an internal combustion engine is known, wherein a turbine housing and a compressor housing are directly connected to one another to form a housing. Heat insulation between these two housings is not provided.
With usual exhaust gas turbochargers, a bearing housing for mounting a rotor is located between the turbine housing and the compressor housing, which is why direct heat transfer between the turbine housing to the compressor housing and accompanied by this, heat expansion problems usually do not occur. With exhaust gas turbochargers, the rotors of which however are mounted in the turbine housing and in the compressor housing and with which no bearing housing is provided between these two housings, an undesirable heat transfer can occur which under certain conditions can result in an impairment of the function of the exhaust gas turbocharger.